Chad Dylan Cooper: Murse Man
by TheatreOfDreams
Summary: I am not a murse man!" "Are you sure? Cause in Tween weekly..." Chad's face paled. XxOneshot ChannyxX


_Murse Man_

"Uhh… what about this?" Chad said, picking up a dress off of the sale rack. Sonny took one look and said:

"Ew." Chad frowned, putting it back on the rack. They were in the biggest dress store in Hollywood, and Chad felt so out of place. Tawni, Sonny's original shopping partner, had gotten a terrible flu so Sonny had begged Chad to come. Eventually he surrendered his dignity- which he only ever did for Sonny- and agreed to come along and help her.

"Okay…" he said, looking around for another. His eye caught a certain one and he snatched it off of the rack, smirking. "What about this one? I think it's perfect." Sonny glanced back at what he held and frowned.

"Chad." She said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "That's a shirt." She turned back to her sifting, but Chad wasn't giving up yet. The possibility was just too good to give up.

"I think it would be great as a dress." He argued.

"Chad if I wore that to the premier the next cover of Tween Weekly would be Sonny Monroe, get some clothes on!" She shook her head, and examined a shimmering purple dress.

"Please?" He pleaded, giving it one last try. Sonny turned to him, taking his hand. She looked deep into his crystal blue eyes, sighing.

"No." She turned back to her dress.

"Fine, but don't ask for my opinion anymore." He said haughtily.

"I won't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." Sonny continued to shop, not angry in the least bit. After a few minutes Chad got bored, and really, really wanted Sonny's attention. But we all know how focused girls can get while shopping... Eventually Chad couldn't take it anymore, he loved Sonny but the overwhelming amount of clothes that all looked the same, and the calm, focused Sonny… well he just couldn't handle it.

"Sonny I can't do this anymore. Can we go home?" he whined. Surprisingly, she agreed.

"Okay. I'm tired anyways, just hold my purse while I put my jacket back on." She held the black bag toward him.

"Whoa!" he said, jumping back. "Chad Dylan Cooper does not hold purses. He will go dress shopping with his pretty girlfriend but he will certainly not hold a purse."

"Come on. Just for a second." She pleaded, pushing it at him.

"No."

"Chad Dylan Cooper is the best actor and boyfriend of our generation." She took a step toward him, moving her face close to his.

"Fine." Chad caved, taking the purse and crossing his arms like a pouting child.

"There." Sonny said after a few seconds, taking her purse back. "Was that so bad?"

"It was horrifying." Chad said, shivering and taking her hand as they began to walk out of the shop. "I will never be the same again." He said melodramatically.

"It's okay, Sonny is here to nurse you back to perfect health." She kissed him on the cheek sweetly as he held the glass doors open for her.

"Sonny the nurse, Sonny the naughty nurse…" he trailed off, scratching his chin. "I like it." Sonny the nurse rolled her eyes.

The next morning Sonny was in her dressing room, minding her own business, when her phone started ringing, or mooing.

"Hello?" She said, closing the script she was working on.

"Sonny Monroe. Get to my dressing room right now, something is very wrong." Chad's voice was solemn. She heard the click that signaled he'd hung up and she started on her way to the Mackenzie Falls set, worried.

"Chad? Are you okay?" Sonny asked, stepping into his room. He sat on his couch, balled up in the corner, his hands covering his face in despair. He shook his head as if to say no.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting beside him and resting her hand on his back in comfort.

"That." He said in disgust, gesturing to his coffee table. Sonny eyes moved to the table and picked up the magazine that he was pointing to. It was Tween Weekly of course, and on the front page, in big white letters, it read 'Chad Dylan Cooper, Murse Man? Page 20' Underneath was a picture of the two of them at the mall, the purse dangling from Chad's arm. Sonny grinned, turning to page twenty.

"We always considered Chad Dylan Cooper a style icon," The article read, "That's why we never considered him for a murse man, but here, at Ceicil's Dress's and Such, he is seen sporting a black leather murse! Could Chad be Hollywood's next murse man? Or was this just a one time thing? Our reporters are trying to get the latest, but thus far he has refused to be interviewed, we suspect he is hiding in shame. Well Tween Weekly has one thing to say about this, if Chad wants to keep his murse-loving a secret, he'll have to do a better job." Sonny stopped reading, but she couldn't stop laughing. "It's not funny." He said, sitting up and looking at her heavily. Sonny looked back at him, trying very hard to hold in her giggles. Getting rid of her smile was a lost cause. They stared at each other, speaking without words, till Sonny said something.

"Murseman." She whispered at him, laughing. He stared at her laughing, un-amused.

"This is not a joke! It's a... its a crisis!" He burst.

"Whoa there murseman." Sonny said, backing up.

'Don't call me that! Now the whole world is going to think that I wear murses!" he exclaimed.

"So what, you'll be in touch with you're feminine side." She said, giggling.

"I do not want to be in touch with my feminine side!"

"Well you should've realized that before you put the purse on your arm." She said, still laughing.

"You made me do it!"

"I thought Chad Dylan Cooper did whatever he wanted to do." He opened his mouth and then closed it again, deciding to simply glare at her, as if it would make the murse mess go away

"Well I think it looks good on you."

Chad peered at her. "Are you Perez Hilton in disguise?"

"Yes. You can see the pink hair peeping out of my wig." Sonny said, grinning.

"Just go." He said.

"Okay, could you just hold my purse for a second?" She joked, grinning as she stood. Chad glared.

"I am not a murse man."

"Are you sure? Cause in Tween Weekly…"

"Okay time to go." Chad stood up and urged her toward the door. "I am not a murse man," he said to himself, after Sonny was out the door.

"Yes you are!" He heard her laugh all the way down the hall…

* * *

**A/N: Oneshots are always so fun... =) Review? They're always fun too xD**


End file.
